Avtale Gjort
by Kissa Rainbow
Summary: Lukas Bondevik es un joven casi como cualquier otro, nacido en Noruega, reside en Estados Unidos junto a su hermano. Su vida parece casi perfecta, sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando su trabajo y la falta de tiempo, le afecten de la peor manera que pudo imaginar? ¿Qué tiene que ver aquél trato que hizo su progenitor hace tantos años? Entra y descúbrelo. (Advertencias dentro)


**Disclaimer:**Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Algunos nombres de empresas y otros, son inventados, demás marcas existentes tampoco nos pertenecen.

**Advertencias:**Uso de nombres humanos no oficiales, serán mencionados a medida aparezcan; _Escenitas_próximos capítulos; Relaciones homosexuales chico x chico (yaoi), en próximos capítulos; Universo Alterno.

**Nombres (no oficiales):**

Noruega - Lukas Bondevik

Islandia - Emil Bondevik

Taiwan - Wang Mei-Ling

Vietnam - Nguyen Linh-Han

Hong Kong - Wang Jia-Long

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

**"Trato hecho"**

_– Entonces… Trato hecho. – Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio con tonalidad platinada, de alta estatura y piel clara, el cual mostraba una suave y gentil sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que estrechaba la mano de otro hombre._

_– ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo el otro, con una alegría inexplicable, y en su rostro reflejaba aquél sentimiento, con sus comisuras curvadas en una ancha y gran sonrisa – Te lo pagaré pronto. Me has salvado el pellejo._

_– No te preocupes, Bondevik… – Replicó el primero, soltando ya la mano de su compañero. – Por algo somos amigos… ¿No?_

_– ¡Sí, sí! Ya verás que te pagaré pronto._

_– No te preocupes, no hay apuro…_

_"Pues, si no me pagas por las buenas, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo hagas por las malas, Bondevik"._

* * *

Era de tarde en la ciudad, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, por lo que no se conseguía distinguir ni siquiera la luna. La única iluminación que tenía el paisaje en ese momento, era la de los focos un poco viejos, las luces de los focos de los autos y la de algunas ventanas de los edificios, que indicaban que aún había gente en pie a esas horas de la noche, trabajando o haciendo quién sabe qué. Como era el caso de Lukas.

En una de las ventanas de uno de los apartamentos, en el cuarto piso, se veía la silueta de un joven. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, con una taza de café entre sus manos, mirando la calle en la que, a pesar de que ya era casi de madrugada, aún pasaban autos.

Aquél joven tenía detrás una historia muy interesante. Nacido en Noruega, a una edad bastante temprana llegó a graduarse como Licenciado en Ciencias de la Investigación Criminalística, y ahora, trabajaba en fuerzas especiales, en la Policía Especializada en Investigación de Escenas Criminales, o _PEIEC_, en la que trabajaban sólo los más experimentados policías. Como lo era Lukas, Lukas Bondevik. Había salido con bastantes años de adelanto de la universidad, era simplemente, un joven brillante. Superdotado, como le llamaban todos. Además de haber tenido siempre el apoyo de sus padres. Ahora vivía con su hermano menor, en un apartamento cercano a la oficina de policía.

El joven un sorbo a la infusión caliente y continuó observando la ventana, quizás podría hallar algo interesante. El único sonido que se oía en la sala en ese momento, era el de el andar de los vehículos por la calle frente al edificio, el constante tictac de un reloj de pared y el mismo sonido que el chico emitía al beber su café. O así fue, hasta que un peculiar sonido llegó a sus oídos.

El móvil de Lukas había comenzado a sonar. Éste dejó la taza de café en una mesa cercana a la ventana y acudió a contestar. Levantó el aparato que había dejado sobre el sofá y se lo llevó a la oreja.

– Buenas no-…

–_¡Luke~! ¿Te desperté?_ – Una aguda voz femenina del otro lado de la línea interrumpió la frase del joven. Era una compañera de trabajo de Lukas.

– Mei-Ling… – Dijo Lukas a penas reconoció la voz de aquella muchacha. – ¿No viste la hora? – Preguntó con una voz suave y calmada. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a caminar por el apartamento, el cual no era demasiado grande, y ya había llegado hasta el comedor.

– _¡Lo siento mucho! No quería despertarte, pero es que es urgente…_

– Tranquila, tranquila… – Dijo el chico recargándose en la mesa del pequeño comedor. – En realidad estaba despierto. Pero dime, ¿qué sucedió?

– _Verás, Linh, Tino y yo descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes sobre la niña que encontramos muerta en la playa. Ya sabes, su identidad… Sin embargo, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. ¿Podrías venir?_

– Está bien, estaré allá en unos minutos. – Y dicho esto, ambos colgaron sin más. Generalmente era así entre ambos, no era necesario el saludo ni la despedida, sólo el recado.

Lukas guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y tomó un pequeño papel y un lápiz de tinta. Anotó algo en el papel y, dejando el lápiz en el mismo lugar que lo encontró, caminó por un corto pasillo del apartamento. Tomó las llaves de su auto, su chaqueta y, antes de salir camino a la oficina, entró a la habitación de su hermanito menor. Y allí estaba su hermano, durmiendo como un ángel. Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras observaba al joven removerse un poco en la cama, enredándose entre las sábanas, y provocando que sus rubios cabellos platinados se desordenaran sobre la almohada.

Se acercó al lecho del más joven, dejando el papel en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, y depositando un suave beso en la frente del menor, salió de la habitación. Salió también del apartamento y caminó por el pasillo del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor. Luego de presionar el botón con el número "1" en él, no tardó más de un minuto en estar ya en el primer piso. Saludó al guardia del turno de noche y fue al estacionamiento a por su auto.

Demoró unos 30 minutos en llegar a la oficina, donde luego de estacionar su auto, fue rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la joven que lo había llamado minutos antes. Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, sentada en un sofá, aguardando por la llegada del mayor. Una muchacha que lucía una falda blanca un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, y una bata blanca. Tenía cabello castaño y levemente ondulado, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta alta, adornada con una flor a un costado del lazo que ataba su coleta. Sin embargo, un peculiar rizo rebelde caía por sobre su flequillo; poseía unos bonitos ojos marrones, y ligeramente rasgados, una piel amarillenta y pómulos altos, por lo cual se notaba su nacionalidad asiática, y para ser más específicos, china.

– Lukas, me alegra que llegaras. – Dijo ella levantándose con delicadeza del sofá y comenzando a caminar por un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Mei-Ling era una muchacha que trabajaba en el grupo de investigaciones, siempre se la pasaba en el laboratorio investigando pruebas junto a su prima y otro joven más. – Como te dije, encontramos varias cosas interesantes de la niña, por lo que pensamos que con tus deducciones, podríamos llegar al culpable pronto. Además de lo principal, que es su identidad, claro.

Lukas sólo asentía en silencio mientras avanzaba detrás de la china, de todos modos, no necesitaba palabras para expresar que la estaba oyendo. Más bien, estando en silencio lo demostraba.

Llegaron hasta un salón en el que se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de una niña de unos trece años, sobre un mesón. Y junto a dicho mesón, estaba un joven sentado, de cabellos rubios y una bonita mirada violácea que mostraba pura ternura, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la niña. Su nombre era Tino Väinämöinen, un chico que había venido de Finlandia. ¿Quién diría que un chico tan adorable a simple vista, sería el mismísimo médico forense?

– ¡Ah! ¡Luke! – Dijo el muchacho acercándose al más alto. – Me alegra que vinieras…

El mencionado asintió. – ¿Qué hallaron?

– Verás… – Comenzó a hablar-Mei Ling, acercándose a un ordenador que estaba encima de una mesa, no muy lejana al mesón de la niña muerta. – Su nombre es Ashley Kirkland, y descubrimos que es hermana menor del guardacostas, Jack Kirkland.

– Kirkland, como Arthur… – Comentó el joven noruego, cruzando sus brazos y llevando una mano a su mentón, en una pose pensativa.

– Precisamente, eso es lo interesante. – Habló otra voz, otra muchacha había entrado al salón. Lucía unos pantalones negros y la misma bata blanca de Mei Ling. Tenía también rasgos asiáticos, el cabello castaño y liso, el cual traía atado en una coleta baja. La prima de Mei, una vietnamita de nombre Nguyen Linh-Han– Al parecer, Jack es pariente de ese policía. Y por ende, esta niña también.

– Específicamente, la relación que tienen es de primos. Jack nació en Australia junto a Ashley, y luego de la muerte de sus padres, vino a Estados Unidos a completar sus estudios. – Complementó la información Mei-Ling,

Lukas se acercó a la pequeña y la observó detenidamente. Se notaba que había tenido batalla. Ella no se habría dejado morir, de haber podido impedirlo. Y eso se notaba en las magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo, desde los brazos, hasta la cara. Sin contar un enorme moretón en su pierna derecha, un poco encima de la rodilla. Y un pequeño corte en la canilla de la misma pierna. Era triste pensar que una pequeña así, había tenido que morir tan joven. No podía negar que era bonita, de piel un poco tostada y cabello corto y ondulado, atado en una coleta alta a un costado, la cual no había sido desatada.

Tino se acercó también a Lukas, sabía lo que éste pensaba. Para Tino, había sido muy difícil tener que examinar el cadáver de una pequeña de tan corta edad. Pero era su trabajo, y no tenía nada que hacer, más que hacer su deber en silencio, evitando pensar cosas negativas.

Por su parte, Mei parecía aún más afectada. Aunque no debía dejar que esa clase de casos le afectaran. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y apagó su ordenador, saliendo de la habitación.

– Pensamos que su muerte fue ocasionada por algún tipo de venganza… – El sepulcral silencio que se había formado en el salón fue roto por la muchacha vietnamita.

Lukas volteó y miró fijamente a Tino, con sus profundos ojos azules. – Tino, ¿hubo abuso sexual?

– No. – Respondió el aludido, con simpleza. – Al menos no en el examen superficial que hice…

– ¿Descubriste el arma usada?

– Algo así… – Dijo el más bajo, colocando unos guantes de látex en sus manos y acercándose al cuerpo de la niña. – El asesino no es un experto, para nada, pero se nota que estuvo bien planeado el asesinato. O eso intentó mostrar. – Decía el joven mientras mostraba las magulladuras en el cuerpo de la pequeña. – También, se nota que la niña no fue fácil de matar, y estaba en buen estado físico. Además, tiene un poco lesionados los nudillos, seguramente fue difícil combatir a su asesino. También tenía cabello en la mano izquierda, así que suponemos que le jaló el cabello al asesino… – Hablaba el muchacho mientras gesticulaba con las manos y mostraba ciertas partes del cuerpo de la niña. – Sin embargo, murió por un golpe con algo duro en este lado de la sien, podría ser una piedra irregular.

– ¿Puedo ver la muestra de cabello? – Preguntó Lukas, mirando a su amigo.

– Por su puesto. – El finés se acercó a otra de las tantas mesas que habían en la habitación, tomando de ella una bolsita plástica de muestras en la que estaba el cabello, la cual la entregó al noruego.

Lukas examinó detenidamente el cabello. Era corto, y rubio, por lo que podía pensar que era de un hombre, o una mujer con cabello corto. Le regresó la bolsa a Tino y se dirigió a la asiática.

– Linh, dile a Mei que investigue el ADN del cabello y busque en la base de datos, quizás demos con el asesino. – Dijo seriamente el muchacho, a lo que la chica respondió con un asentimiento y tomó la bolsita con el cabello, pasando a retirarse enseguida de la sala.

– Tino – Volvió a hablar Lukas, volteando hasta el finés. – Haz la autopsia, necesitamos más información.

– ¡Claro! – Respondió Tino, junto a un asentimiento de cabeza, y tomó una bandeja con algunos artículos para cumplir su labor.

Luego de eso, Lukas se retiró de la sala. Debía hacer una llamada. Lo ideal sería informarle al verdadero jefe de unidad todo lo que habían descubierto. Y además, necesitaba que el hermano mayor de la muchacha fuera llamado, debía de informarle de lo sucedido y hacerle un interrogatorio. Claro, que de eso se encargaba él.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para hacer la llamada, encontró a Linh nuevamente, quien caminaba por el pasillo, mirando en algunas habitaciones que estaban a lo largo, buscando a la otra asiática.

– Linh… – La llamó, y la aludida enseguida se giró para mirarle – También dile a Mei que busque coincidencias con Arthur Kirkland en el cabello… – Finalizó y continuó con su camino, dejando un poco confundida a la asiática. ¿Lukas pensaría que el asesino había sido aquél policía inglés? Aquello era raro, pensando también en el hecho de que Lukas y Arthur eran amigos, ¿por qué Lukas dudaría de Arthur?

Prefirió no pensar mucho en eso y continuó su búsqueda. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana medio abierta de la habitación del joven, el cual abrió con lentitud sus ojos, dejando que sus pupilas se acostumbrasen a la luz. Una vez pudo abrir sus ojos sin problemas, se incorporó sobre su cama. Bostezó y miró a su alrededor. Extrañamente, no se oía nada. No había nadie más en casa, y se notaba por el silencio, pues a esa hora siempre estaba su hermano cocinándole algo para el desayuno.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, recargando sus pies descalzos en la moqueta que recubría el suelo de su habitación, y echando una ojeada por su habitación, notó el papelito que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche. Lo tomó y lo leyó detenidamente.

_Emil, tuve que salir en la noche. Lo siento mucho, se me presentó algo muy importante en la oficina._

_En el refrigerador hay leche, y en la alacena hay cereales y avena. Puedes prepararte solo el desayuno, y cuando regrese, me encargaré de hacer una buena cena para ambos._

_Lukas._

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, dejando la nota en la mesita. Debía admitir que le gustaba estar solo, pero a ratos le aburría no poder ver a su hermano durante todo el día, y encima, que debiera salir en medio de la noche. Pero no había nada que hacer. Sabía que el trabajo de Lukas era complicado, y por aquello, lo admiraba. Pero obviamente, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, descalzo. Aunque por suerte, no estaba su hermano para regañarlo y decirle que se enfermaría si seguía así. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche. Lo miró por un rato, pensando en qué hacerse de desayuno. Con un tazón de leche y cereales no se conformaba, además, debía admitir que la cocina sí se le daba más o menos bien. Se decidió por hacer unos hotcakes, ya que eran fáciles de hacer y no requerían materiales que no tenía, además de ser un rico desayuno. Con esa idea, se puso manos a la obra.

Una vez listo su desayuno casi improvisado, el muchacho se sentó en la mesa a comer. Debía admitir que le habían quedado bastante buenos los hotcakes, y no había tardado mucho. Mientras comía, no dejaba de pensar en qué hacer ese día. Era sábado, y no estaría su hermano con él. Quizás podría aprovechar eso y salir. Ir a la librería no era mala idea, podría pasarse horas sentado allí leyendo. O quizás, pasar todo el día sentado frente al ordenador, jugando online con su mejor amigo, quién vivía en el otro lado del mundo, literalmente.

Se levantó de la mesa, lavó los platos y caminó hasta el baño. Se quitó el pijama y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, después de todo, nadie le regañaría por eso. Y una vez estuvo listo para meterse a la ducha, su celular comenzó a sonar desde otra habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo y se colocó una toalla en la cintura, aunque posiblemente nadie lo vería, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Salió del baño en busca de su móvil. Al encontrarlo, lo tomó y se lo llevó a la oreja, un poco fastidiado.

– ¿Diga? – Habló el rubio.

– _Eh~, Emi, ¿cómo estás?_– Oyó una voz masculina del otro lado, cosa que le dijo en seguida de quién se trataba. Por el acento chino, más que nada.

– Jia... – Murmuró, suspirando con suavidad. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme al teléfono? ¿No te sale más barato un mensaje, idiota?

– _¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu querido amigo?_ – Dijo el otro, dramatizando con cierto tono de burla en su voz. – _Como sea. Te quería invitar a salir, como que me aburro mucho en casa... _– Agregó, ignorando completamente las últimas interrogantes de su amigo.

– ¿A salir? – Emil alzó una ceja, incrédulo. – ¿Eres idiota? ¿No que vives en China?

Así tenía entendido Emil. Wang Jia-Long, era ese mejor amigo con el que solía jugar online, el cual vivía en China con su hermano mayor. O, bueno, eso era lo que tenía entendido. La situación estaba careciendo cada vez más de sentido.

–_Vivía._ – Recalcó Jia-Long desde el otro lado de la línea. – _Estoy viviendo con mi hermana ahora..._

Ah, claro. Ahora Emil recordaba. Jia-Long le había hablado también de su hermana mayor y otro hermano más, los cuales vivían en la misma ciudad y el mismo país en el que él vivía con su propio hermano, Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, tenía entendido que se llevaba pésimo con ese otro hermano, cuyo nombre Jia-Long jamás nombró. Prefirió no indagar más en el tema.

– Bien, ¿y quieres que salgamos? ¿Adónde piensas que podríamos ir?

– _No lo sé, yo soy nuevo por acá... Quizás podrías mostrarme la ciudad._

– Como sea... Ahora estaba a punto de darme una ducha, te llamo luego si quieres.

– _Okay~._

Emil cortó la llamada y dejó su móvil encima de la mesa, metiéndose al baño nuevamente. Una vez dentro, se quitó la toalla y la dejó colgada. Abrió el grifo y se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo. Se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo con calma, mientras pensaba en algunas cosas. Jia-Long podía esperar.

Así que su mejor amigo estaba en la misma ciudad que él. Le parecía increíble. Las únicas veces que había podido ver en persona a Jia-Long, había sido cuando viajó junto a su hermano y su padre a Londres, para visitar a los Kirkland. Lukas era muy buen amigo de Arthur, uno de los hijos de los Kirkland, y a saber porqué. Siempre habían sido muy diferentes. El punto era que, en uno de esos viajes, los Kirkland tenían otra visita. Los Wang, una familia china. Emil nunca se enteró bien de la relación entre los Kirkland y los Wang, pero no le importaba demasiado. Ahí había conocido a Jia-Long, con quien comenzó a llevarse muy bien. La segunda vez que se vieron, se enteraron de algunos gustos que ambos compartían, como los juegos online, y desde entonces se les hizo costumbre jugar juntos.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se habían visto sólo dos veces en su vida, sin el uso de la web-cam, y existían poquísimas oportunidades de que pudiesen verse de nuevo. Y ahí estaba, duchándose para luego salir con él. Era un poco extraño el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Ahora, lo más importante. ¿Dónde carajos lo llevaría? Él era el que conocía la ciudad, Jia-Long era nuevo allí, así que tenía que mostrarle buenos lugares para visitar. El centro comercial no era mala idea. A Jia-Long le gustaba comprar cosas, y también vendían videojuegos. Además de que podrían hacer una parada para comer.

Bien, ya sabía donde irían. El problema ahora era dónde se juntarían. Eso lo hablaría con él luego.

Una vez acabó de enjuagar su cuerpo y cabello, salió de la ducha y tomó la toalla, la cual luego de secarse un poco, colgó nuevamente en su cintura. Fue hasta su cuarto, donde se quitó la toalla para vestirse de forma decente, o algo así. Caminó hasta la sala de estar, donde había dejado su móvil, y lo tomó para llamar de vuelta a su amigo.

Todo marchaba bien en el pequeño mundo del joven noruego. De no ser por aquella mujer de largos cabellos rubios, piel blanca y profundos ojos azules, vestida de forma elegante, con un vestido de un color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, el cual llegaba sobre sus rodillas y tenía un escote que no dejaba mucho que desear, además de unos altos tacones negros. Una mujer bastante peculiar, la cual observaba precisamente la ventana del apartamento que Emil compartía con su hermano desde el otro lado de la calle. Cualquiera que la viese, notaría en su mirar, que no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

* * *

**N/A:**

Y… ¿Qué les ha parecido?~

Le hice algunos arreglos, edité algunas palabras mal escritas, entre otros detalles. Sin embargo, siempre se me pasan algunas faltas ortográficas o de redacción, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Por el momento, no hay mucho que deba aclarar. Además de que este era un proyecto que inicié con una amiga y acabé haciéndolo sola. El diálogo del inicio no tiene mucha relación con el capítulo, más adelante se dará a entender a qué vino eso, así que no se maten pensando por el momento. Lo otro, sería el título. "Avtale Gjort", según el traductor de Google (del cual no me fío mucho) significa "Trato Hecho" en noruego.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
